Lady Elan
' Lady Elan' (1137-1436 SA) was a charismatic Elven diplomat and politician in Republican Baldur. Her assassination was the catalyst for the Silent Revolution, which led to the significantly less silent Revolution of 1441. She is also Ethan of Malvont's mother, and asking him about her is highly, highly unwise. In Politics Lady Elan was a member of the Baldur Senate from 1323 to 1436 SA, the President of the Senate from 1390 to 1406, and a member of the Baldur Ruling Council from 1426 to 1436. She emancipated the Drow in 1336 and passed a range of local government and military reforms. Her appointment to the Ruling Council was due to Charilus being removed from the Ruling Council. She may have been considered a potential candidate for President of Baldur for the election in 1436. Lady Elan was an Independent in the Ruling Council and was apparently a force of balance within the council. She was diplomatic, persuasive, and was the one to facepalm and say, "All of you, shut up and vote." Her political views and aspirations were not openly opposed to those of Edmund Vargus, and they may have even supported one another. During her time as President of the Senate, she used the power of her veto to stop Malicor from "negotiating a truce" between the drow and illithids by destroying drow villages. This was both the first recognition of drow civil rights and a political move keeping the Ruling Council from having a monopoly on force. Personal Life Lady Elan was not known to have any close elven family ties. She was not married, though she did have one half-elf son, Ethan Elan, with the dictator of Goneril, Barron Ganth. This relationship was kept secret even from Ethan. In a shoujo manga, a relationship between an immortal dictator and an elven political rockstar is pretty rad. In the seinen manga that is Goneril and Baldur politics, word of this getting out would end badly for just about everyone involved and a whole lot of people who weren't: Goneril and Baldur were not on the best of terms, Lady Elan was younger than Barron Ganth's legitimate daughter (who is also a minor deity), and anyone who put "crazy enough to open up and bitchslap a Frozen Fate to get his way" together with "charismatic enough to have the entire Baldur Ruling Council behaving themselves" would probably be a little concerned. Lady Elan sent Ethan to the Malvont University at a young age. After his return to Baldur, she added him to her entourage in order to keep an eye on him. She herself was a graduate (1240, Arcane Science, Saucers) although the school was in its infancy at the time. Assassination Lady Elan and a small entourage were sent on a diplomatic mission to Goneril to speak with Barron Ganth, ruler of Goneril, regarding the unrest at the Baldur-Goneril border. The entire group was killed by a black dragon on March 1, 1436. The Scarlet Brotherhood claimed responsibility for her assassination and called it a terrorist act. Her supporters attempted a True Resurrection as soon as they learned of her death, but her soul could not be found. This left her seat on the Ruling Council vacant. Her son, who was among the casualties and may or may not have been collateral damage, was carrying a gift meant for Barron Ganth from Marcus Fairlan. This "gift" was a scrying aid that had been given to Marcus, unbeknownst to him, by the Scarlet Brotherhood. This scrying aid likely made it easier for the assassins to find the group. Following the assassination, Charilus took back his seat in the Ruling Council. He had been removed from the Ruling Council in 1426 in favor of Lady Elan, but due to the system of government within the Guildhome and the longevity of elves, there was no other suitable politician to take her place. Charilus's personality and political views were different enough from hers that the change drastically altered the balance of the Ruling Council. Category:NPCs Category:Baldur People Category:Political Figures